The ClueFinders (TV Series)
The ClueFinders is an upcoming live-action TV series based on video games and books. Coming soon in (Any ideas what day and months are) (Spring, Summer, Fall, or Winter) 2025. Airs on The CW, every Wednesday at 8:00 PM. Synopsis The kids, laptop, and dog are onto explored the world, searching for clues, and stop those villains. They lived in the tree house of the stake out. Characters (Any ideas about the characters, actors, and live action characters) Heroes * (Any ideas?) as Joni Savage as - Leader of the pack. * (Any ideas?) as Santiago Rivera as - Mechanic member of the team * (?) as Owen Bartholomew Lam as - Food and nutrition member of the team. * (?) as Leslie Clark as - Research member of the team. * (?) as LapTrap the Turbo Turtle - An animated laptop member of the team. * (?) as AliTrap - A female computer * (?) as Socrates the dog - Dog member of the team. Supporting Characters * (?) as Mr. Rivera * (?) as Mrs. Rivera * (?) as Mr. Savage * (?) as Mrs. Savage * (?) as Mr. Lam * (?) as Mrs. Lam * (?) as Mr. Clark * (?) as Mrs. Clark * (?) as Kelly Savage - Joni's little sister * (?) as Professor Botch - An archaeologist * (?) as Horace Pythagoras - Uncle of Joni * (?) as Captain Clark - Grandfather of Leslie * (?) as Emma Bowers * (?) as Jimmy * (?) as Wilton Tumbling * (?) as Mr. Swiffle - An old man and owner of toy store * (?) as Wilton Thumbling * (?) as Perry Boston * (?) as * Faculty * (?) as (Any ideas about the teachers) * (?) as (Any ideas about the principal) * (?) as * Villains (Any ideas about the villains) * (?) as Alistair Loveless - A British man from London * (?) as Ms. Rose - A old woman who had communicate with plants * (?) as Pericles Lear - A toy man * (?) as Fletcher Q. Limburger - A pilot * (?) as S.N.A.I.L.L. - A robot and enemies of The ClueFinders * (?) as Morris Nogudnik - * (?) as Princess Malveera/Malicia - * (?) as Amelia - the Earthling form of Malicia * (?) as Jacques Ramon - Brother of a crime * (?) as Mimi Ramon - Sister of a crime * (?) as * Episodes (Any ideas about the episodes and season) Season 1 # The Night of the Town - The ClueFinders are in the city. # The Great Museum Caper - The ClueFinders recover artifacts stolen from a local museum. # The Stranger Among Us - A girl named Amelia moves into town, and Joni thinks she might be Malicia. # The Great Shrinking Adventure - Owen, Joni and Leslie get shrunk, and Santiago must race against the clock to un-shrink them. # The Great Race - Joni is accused of cheating in a foot race during gym class. (first appearance of Emma Bowers.) # The Phantom Amusement Park - The ClueFinders found the man who abandoned in the park. The guys are up to them to turn on the power. # The Puzzle of the Pyramid - The ClueFinders are visiting Egypt. # Trading Places - Owen and Leslie switch bodies and Joni and Santiago switched, too. # Nothing to Fear - Joni and Leslie have shared nightmares. # The Dog Show - Socrates goes missing shortly after being entered into a dog show. # New Kids on the Block - Amelia transfers to the ClueFinder's school and ends up in Owen's class. Leslie might be moving away. # The Sky is Calling - The ClueFinders investigate a possible UFO sighting, Leslie's family calls off the move....for now. # Recipe for Disaster - Owen is cooking a desserts and sweets, LapTrap gets a virus, Emma has problems with group work. # Hound Dog - Socrates goes missing, Leslie's family threatens to move (again), Santiago reveals that he has a crush on Joni. # Trick or Treat - Owen and Joni are abducted by aliens on Halloween night. Season 2 # The Bigfoot Mystery - The ClueFinders are saw the news about the monster. # The Lake Monster Mystery - The ClueFinders are visiting the lake. # Mystery of the Himalayas - The ClueFinders explore the Himalayas. # Stand By Me - The ClueFinders visit Hawaii. # Out of Scale - The Valentine's dance is coming up, and Joni needs a date. Owen accidentally tells Leslie he has a crush on Amelia. # Out of Control - Joni must stay home and help Kelly get a homework assignment done instead of going to the dance, Emma takes Leslie fishing. # Weather or Not - The ClueFinders find a strange message attached to a weather balloon. # The Movie Mystery - Joni and Leslie get parts in a movie, where they discover that Alistair Loveless is plotting his revenge against them. # Down and Out - Joni is accused of being mean to Amelia, LapTrap meets his evil twin (first appearance of S.N.A.I.L.L.) # Labyrinth - When Kelly encounters a poltergeist, it's up to the ClueFinders to save the day. # Adventures in Babysitting - Joni looks after Kelly, Santiago and Owen do repairs on Mr. Rivera's car, Leslie and Emma become friends. # Rocky Mountain High - The ClueFinders are visiting Colorado. # Most Dangerous Game - Owen discovers a haunted board game, Leslie's family calls off the move a second time. # Rock and Roll Mystery - The ClueFinders are at the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. # The Gathering - The ClueFinders are on a mission to find a lost city before Alistair Loveless and his band of international outlaws do. Season 3 #Music to my Ears - The ClueFinders (?) # Scavenger Hunt - The ClueFinders (?). Pericles (?). # The Man Who Came to Dinner - The ClueFinders # Birds of a Feather - The ClueFinders (?). Fletcher (?). # Cave of Danger - The ClueFinders (?) # A Moving Experience - The ClueFinders think Leslie's moved away, but said "move" is only temporary, as the house is being sprayed for bugs. # The Play's (Not) the Thing - The ClueFinders # Medicine Man - The ClueFinders (?). Fletcher (?). # Ice Breaker - The ClueFinders (?) # Picture Day - The ClueFinders begin to get really suspicious of Amelia after they see a picture of Malicia that looks suspiciously like Amelia's yearbook picture, Emma has a golfing mishap. # Call of the Banshee - The ClueFinders (?) # Treasure Island - The ClueFinders (?) # Down Under - The ClueFinders are visiting Australia. # Child's Play - The ClueFinders learn the haunted board game was haunted by the ghost of Pericles Lear's dead wife. # Playtime's Over - An attempt to contact the ghost goes awry after Santiago is possessed. (S.N.A.I.L.L made appearance until "Batteries not Included") Season 4 # Little Shop of Horror - The ClueFinders see Ms. Rose working as a florist. # Bad Seed - Amelia moves away, and Kelly begins a streak of misbehavior. (last appearance of Amelia until "Out of the Woods") # It's a Wonderful Leaf - It's Christmas, and (?) # No News is Good News - Despite giving Owen her phone number, Amelia makes no attempt to contact him or the others. # Lights, Camera, ... Danger - The ClueFinders went to the studio; the studio is turned upside-down. # Batteries Not Included - Kelly accidentally breaks LapTrap, and S.N.A.I.L.L. fills in...with disastrous results. # The Law of the Jungle - The ClueFinders are in the Pacific Northwest. # Time and Punishment - The ClueFinders go back in time. # Something Lost - Leslie turns on Joni and Santiago, Kelly snaps out of her bad behavior. # Bad Omens - The ClueFinders infiltrate a coven of witches, Amelia moves back into town. # The Haunted Mansion - The ClueFinders (?) #Land of the Lost - The ClueFinders #The Great Escape - The ClueFinders finds out that (?) #The Top Floor - The ClueFinders (?) #The Final Call - The ClueFinders Season 5 # Out of the Woods - Joni is told she can no longer play soccer because she wears glasses, and her spot on the team is given to Amelia. Owen encounters a wendigo while camping with his uncle. # No Way In - The ClueFinders # No Way Out - The ClueFinders # The Toy Man - The ClueFinders (?). Percles # Snow Day - The ClueFinders # Hide and Seek - The ClueFinders # Terror from the Skies - Emma is abducted by aliens, tensions rise between Joni's parents. #Scene of the Crime - The ClueFinders #Lost Dog - The ClueFinders (?). Socrates (?). #Attack of the Monster Plants - The ClueFinders (?). Ms. Rose (?) #The Miss Liberty Caper - Leslie enters Emma into a beauty pageant as a joke, Joni's parents are getting a divorce. #In Too Deep - The ClueFinders #Never Judge a Book by its Cover - The ClueFinders #Field Trip - The ClueFinders are (?) #The Ghost Ship Mystery - The ClueFinders Season 6 # Scared Silly - Joni and Emma become friends as the Clark family makes plans to move. (last appearance of Leslie outside of dreams/flashbacks) # Big Monster on Campus - The ClueFinders (?) # A Strange Group - The ClueFinders encounter their bizarro counterparts. # The Cult - The ClueFinders learn why Leslie moved away...and it's not why you think. # When Toys Attack - The ClueFinders (?). Percles (?). # A Sick Man - The ClueFinders # Abominable Snowman - # Meet the Contestant - The ClueFinders # All You Can Eat - Owen gets food poisoning, Mr. and Mrs. Savage debate whether they should keep Joni and Kelly together or split them up. # Dangerous Choices - Santiago has a crush on a new girl named Laura, who tries (and ultimately fails) to become a replacement Leslie. Emma plans to tell the ClueFinders that Malicia can possess others. # Friend and Foes - Malicia, as Amelia, tries to wipe Emma's memory of her ability to possess other individuals. # Race to Freedom - The ClueFinders # Basic Training - Dissatisfied with his lack of athletic ability, Santiago's parents plan to send him to military school. (last ever appearance of Leslie, last appearance of Santiago outside of dreams/flashbacks, last ever appearance of Laura.) # Secret Passageway - The ClueFinders # Big Trouble - Emma and Malicia face off, Malicia using her cosmic powers, and Emma using whatever she can find! Season 7 # Final Flight - Emma tries (and ultimately fails) to return to Earth from the planet Millennia. # Water Works - (?) The ClueFinders finds out the pollution. # Code of Conduct - (?) # Civil Disobedience - (?) #Face the Music - (?) #Stuck on You - (?) #Light's Out - The ClueFinders knew that all the powers went out. #The Last Spike - Owen discovers his hidden talent as a writer, Joni's parents split up for good. #Home on the Range - (?) The ClueFinders are visiting the Wild West in Texas. #ClueFinders: Impossible - (?) #Code Blue - (?) #Don't Rock the Float - (?) The ClueFinders are on the parade, but, #Snake on the Loose - (?) #Shooting Stars - (?) #Monopoly - (?) Season 8 # Surf's Up - (?) # Weed Killer - (?) # Bubble Trouble - (?) # Lock-In - # Meltdown - (?) # Hoodwinked - (?) # Witch Hunt - (?) # Run Like the Wind - (?) # Family Fued - (?) # Little Big League - # Hocus Pocus - (?) # Green Thumb - (?) Ms. Rose put (?), so. It's up to the ClueFinders to make them. # Be Prepared - (?) # Top of the Woods - The ClueFinders are in Washington State, Owen (almost) gets bitten by a vampire # Hang by a Thread - (?) Season 9 # The Body - (?) # Have Time Will Travel - (?) The ClueFinders are trapped in time of past. Can they get back to the present? # Buried Treasure - (?) # Finders Keepers - (?) # Visitors From Outer Space - (?) # Ain't No Sunshine - (?) The ClueFinders knew that the sun (?) # Ball and Chain - (?) # The Trial of ClueFinders - The ClueFinders went to the court. The judge, attorney, and the lawyers are something wrong about their mission and playing hooky. Are they guilty or not? # Love Machine - (?) # Up on the Roof - (?) # Later than Never - The ClueFinders # Someone Wizard This Way Comes - The ClueFinders # Song of the Humpback Whale - The ClueFinders # Midnight Blue - The ClueFinders # Dr. Whoa - The ClueFinders Season 10 # Stay Tooned - The ClueFinders are trapped in a cartoon world and along the way with an animal characters. Will they get out? (NOTE: This episode is a crossover with Reader Rabbit) #Change of Heart - #Cursing You - #Dark Sky Island - #The Humming - #Mutual Core - space #Distance - #One Step Beyond - #(?) # Trailer (Any ideas) First Trailer: Possible Song Choices: *"Voulez-vous" by ABBA *"Money Changes Everything " by Cyndi Lauper Second Trailer: "Rhythm Bandits" by Junior Senior Category:TV series based on video games Category:Upcoming TV series Category:Adventure Category:Action/Adventure Category:Upcoming Category:TV Shows based on books Category:CW Category:CW Shows Category:Live-Action Category:Live-action series Category:TV Shows Category:TV Series Category:Animation Category:Animated Series Category:2025 Category:Mystery Category:Mystery television series